wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Który kończy tę zajmującą historyę, równie prawdziwą jak nieprawdopodobną. Barbicane?… Nicholl?… – Maston! – To wy?… – Tak, to my! W tym zaimku, wykrzykniętym jednozgodnie tonem niezwykłym przez obu kolegów, znajdowało się morze szyderstwa i wyrzutu. J. T. Maston pociągnął swym metalowym haczykiem po czole. Potem głosem, który świstem wychodził mu z ust – jak syk żmii – powiedziałby Ponson du Terrail: – Wasza galerya Kilimandżaro czy miała sześćset metrów długości na 27 szerokości? – spytał. – Tak. – Wasz pocisk czy wistocie ważył sto ośmdziesiąt milionów kilogramów? – Tak! – A strzał czy był dany siłą dwóch tysięcy tonn meli-melonitu? – Tak. To potrójne „tak” spadło jak trzy uderzenia maczugi na głowę J. T. Mastona. – A zatem wnoszę… – powiedział. – Naprzykład co?… – spytał Barbicane. – To – odpowiedział Maston: – Ponieważ operacya nie udała się, jest to tylko dowodem, że proch nie dał pociskowi szybkości dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset kilometrów. – Doprawdy!… – rzekł Nicholl. – A tak, ów pański meli-melonit dobry jest tylko do nabijania pistoletów ze słomy! Kapitan Nicholl porwał się na te słowa, które dla niego były krwawą obelgą. – Mastonie! – wrzasnął. – Nichollu! – Kiedy chcesz strzelać się meli-melonitem… – Nie!… wolę już bawełną strzelniczą! To daleko pewniejsze! Tu wdała się mrs. Evangelina, godząc popędliwych artylerzystów. – Panowie!… panowie!… – zawołała – czyż podobna, by kolega z kolegą!… A wówczas zabrał głos prezes Barbicane i tak głosem spokojnym przemówił: – I o co się tu spierać? Jest rzeczą niezawodną, że obliczenia naszego przyjaciela Mastona były dokładne, jak również, że eksplodujący materyał przyjaciela Nicholl miał dostateczną siłę! Tak!… Zastosowaliśmy najściślej w praktyce dane naukowe!… A jednak rezultaty zawiodły nas! Z jakiej przyczyny?… Być może, że nigdy się tego nie dowiemy!… – A więc – zawołał sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego – rozpoczniemy na nowo! – A pieniądze, któreśmy wyrzucili poprostu za okno! – zauważył Nicholl. – A opinia publiczna, któraby wam nie dozwoliła powtórnie ryzykować losy świata! – Co poczniemy z naszemi podbiegunowemi posiadłościami? – spytał Nicholl. – Do jakiego kursu spadną akcye North Polar Practical Association? – zawołał Barbicane. Spadek akcyj!… Ależ on już był faktem spełnionym – sprzedawano je już po cenie bibuły do owijania. Taki był ostateczny rezultat tej operacyi olbrzymiej. Takiem to było fiasco pamiętne, na którem się skończyły nadludzkie wysiłki Barbicane’a and Co. Nasi wielce szanowni ale źle natchnieni inżynierowie stali się celem publicznego urągowiska. Stali się oni pastwą złośliwców, których nigdy nie braknie. Nie szczędzono im szyderstw, tak w artykułach dziennikarskich, jak karykaturach, piosenkach, parodyach. Prezes Barbicane, administratorowie nowego Stowarzyszenia, ich koledzy z Klubu Strzeleckiego, zostali literalnie oplwani. Nadawano im różne przezwiska, tak… nieceremonialne, że niepodobnem byłoby powtórzyć ich nietylko po łacinie, ale i w volapüku. Całą Europę opanował szał żartu do tego stopnia, że w końcu yankesi poczęli się za ziomkami ujmować. Tak, wszak Barbicane, Nicholl, Maston byli rodem amerykanie, należeli do wielce sławetnego stowarzyszenia w Baltimore, o mało też nie zmuszono rządu związkowego do wydania wojny Staremu Lądowi. Nakoniec cios ostateczny zadała biednym inżynierom piosnka francuzka, którą sławny Paulus, żyjący jeszcze w owej epoce, wprowadził w modę. Piosnka ta obiegała kawiarnie całego świata. Oto jeden z kupletów, który cieszył się szalonem powodzeniem: Aby naszej starej ziemi Wpół nadpsutą oś przemienić, Zbudowano wielkie działo, Które wstrząsnąć ziemią miało. To dopiero wielkie dziwo! Dano rozkaz, aby złowić Trzech szaleńców tych. Na szczęście, Choć wybuchło, nic się nie stało. Niech żyje nasza stara machina! Ale czy dowiemy się nakoniec, czemu zawdzięczać należało niepowodzenie tego przedsięwzięcia? Czy niepowodzenie to było dowodem, że operacya była niemożliwą do uskutecznienia? – że siły, któremi ludzie rozporządzac mogą, nie starczą nigdy na sprowadzenie modyfikacyj w ruchu dziennym ziemi? – że nigdy strefy bieguna północnego nie będą mogły być ruszone z miejsca i ustawione tak, by ławy i lodowiska mogły być stopione promieńmi słonecznemi? Kwestya ta została stanowczo rozstrzygniętą w kilka dni po powrocie prezesa Barbicane i kapitana Nicholl do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Mała nota ukazała się w Czasie (Temps) z dnia 17 października, i dziennik pana Hebrard wyświadczył światu usługę, informując go w kwestyi tak interesującej dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Nota była nastepującej treści: „Wiadomem jest, jaki był rezultat przedsięwzięcia, którego celem było stworzenie nowej osi. Wszakże obliczenia J. T. Mastona, oparte na danych nieomylnych, byłyby sprowadziły pożądane skutki, gdyby, skutkiem roztargnienia, niedającego się wytłumaczyć, nie były spaczone omyłką, popełnioną w samych początkach. „Gdy znakomity sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego wziął za podstawę obwód ziemskiej sferoidy, zamiast postawić czterdzieści tysięcy kilometrów, postawił czterdzieści tysięcy metrów – co zepsuło rozwiązanie problematu. „Zkąd powstała podobna omyłka?… Co mogło ją spowodować?… Jakim sposobem ten tak znakomity matematyk mógł się jej dopuścić? Gubimy się w domysłach. „Pewnem jest tylko to, że problemat zmiany osi ziemskiej, będąc jasno postawionym, również jasno i dokładnie winien był być rozstrzygnięty. Ale to przepomnienie trzech zer sprowadziło różnicę dwunastu zer w rezultacie ostatecznym. „A zatem nie armatę milion razy takiej objętości co armata dwudziestu siedmiu, ale trzebaby trylion takich armat wybudować, żeby przestawić biegun o 23°28’, i to w przypuszczeniu, że meli-melonit kapitana Nicholl ma taką siłę, jaką mu przypisuje jego wynalazca. „Jednem słowem, strzał w warunkach, jakie mu towarzyszyły w Kilimandżaro, poruszył biegun z miejsca o trzy mikrony (3 tysiączne milimetra), a w poziomie morza sprowadził różnicę maximum o dziewięć tysiącznych mikrona. „Pocisk zaś, stawszy się nową małą planetą, należy odtąd do naszego systemu, w którym go zatrzymuje przyciąganie słońca. „''Alcyd Pierdeux.''” Tak więc nieprzebaczone roztargnienie J. T. Mastona, omyłka o trzy zera na samym początku rachunków sprowadziła ten upokarzający rezultat dla nowego Stowarzyszenia. Ale podczas gdy koledzy J. T. Mastona z Klubu Strzeleckiego oburzali się nań zajadle, w publiczności objawiła się reakcya na korzyść biednego człowieka. Wziąwszy wszystko pod rachubę, to właśnie ta wina była powodem wszystkiego złego – a raczej wszystkiego dobrego, skoro oszczędziła światu najprzeraźliwszej katastrofy. Z tego wynikło, że ze wszech stron zaczęły nadchodzić podziękowania i miliony listów, winszujących Mastonowi, że się pomylił o 3 zera! J. T. Maston, bardziej zawstydzony i bardziej gniewny niż kiedykolwiekbądź, zatykał uszy, by nie słyszeć grzmiącego „vivat!” – które się na cześć jego rozlegało po wszystkich kończynach ziemi. Prezes Barbicane, kapitan Nicholl, Tom Hunter o nogach drewnianych, pułkownik Bloomsberry, fertyczny Bilsby i drudzy ich koledzy nie przebaczą mu nigdy. Na pociechę pozostawała mu mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt. Ta zacna niewiasta nie żywiła w swem sercu żalu do J. T. Mastona. Przedewszystkiem J. T. Maston zapragnął przejrzeć swe obliczenia, by się przekonać, czy istotnie dopuścił się takiej pomyłki. Niestety, tak było w istocie. Inżynier Alcyd Pierdeux nie mylił się. I dlatego to, odkrywszy omyłkę już w ostatniej chwili, oryginał ten zachował tak zupełny spokój wpośród ogólnej grozy. Oto dlaczego wzniósł toast na cześć Starego Świata, i to w chwili, gdy się rozlegał strzał w Kilimandżaro. Tak! Tylko trzy zera zapomniane w miarze obwodu ziemi!… Nagle nowa myśl zabłysła mu w umyśle. Wszak to było w początkach mozolnej pracy, gdy się był zamknął w swym gabinecie w Balistic-Cottage. Wszak napisał z całą dokładnością liczbę 40,000,000 na czarnej tablicy… Wtem usłyszał gwałtowne szarpnięcie dzwonka u telefonu… Podchodzi do aparatu… Wymienia kilka słów z mrs. Evangeliną Scorbitt… Aż tu uderzenie piorunu przewraca go i zrzuca na ziemię tablicę… Wstaje… Zaczyna na nowo kreślić liczby, napół zatarte przy spadnięciu… Zaledwie napisał cyfrę 40,000… gdy dzwonek odzywa się po raz drugi… A gdy nakoniec zabrał się znów do pracy, zapomniał o trzech zerach liczby, która jest miarą obwodu ziemi!… A więc wszystko to, wszystko było winą mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt! Gdyby nie była mu przeszkodziła przywołaniem do aparatu, nie byłby otrzymał uderzenia prądu elektrycznego! Prawdopodobnie piorun nie byłby mu wtedy zrobił figla, kompromitującego cały żywot, poświęcony rachunkom i matematyce! Niepodobna opisać wrażenia, jakiego doznała nieszczęsna kobieta, skoro jej J. T. Maston powiedział, w jakich to okolicznościach popełnił tę omyłkę!… Tak… ona była przyczyną tej klęski!… Przez nią to J. T. Maston widział się zniesławionym na długie lata, jakie mu pozostawały do przeżycia, gdyż zwykle umierano w bardzo późnym wieku w szanownem stowarzyszeniu Klubu Strzeleckiego. Po tej ostatniej rozmowie J. T. Maston uciekł z hotelu na New-Park. Powrócił do Balistic-Cottage. Mierzył wielkiemi krokami swój gabinet, powtarzając z żalem: – Teraz już jestem do niczego niezdolny na tym bożym świecie!… – Jakto, nawet do małżeństwa?… – spytał jakiś głos, drżący ze wzruszenia. Była to mrs. Evangelina. Zapłakana, rozżalona, poszła krok w krok za Mastonem… – Drogi Mastonie!… – wymówiła. – A więc dobrze!… Ale pod warunkiem, że już się nie dotknę matematyki! – Przyjacielu, mam do niej wstręt niepokonany – odrzekła zacna wdowa. Oto w jaki sposób mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt została panią J. T. Maston. Co zaś do noty Alcyda Pierdeux, jakąż sławę, jaki rozgłos przyniosła ona temu inżynierowi, jak również „Szkole” w jego osobie! Tłumaczona na wszystkie języki, drukowana we wszystkich dziennikach, nota ta rozsławiła jego imię w całym świecie. Otóż stało się, że ojciec nadobnej prowansalki, który mu kiedyś odmówił jej ręki, „z racyi, że był nadto uczony”, przeczytał wzmiankowaną notę w „Małej Marsyliance”, i zrozumiawszy ją bez niczyjej pomocy, doznał silnych wyrzutów sumienia; a chcąc jakkolwiek stosunki nawiązać, posłał autorowi zaproszenie na obiad.